The present invention relates to steering column assemblies and more particularly to a steering column assembly supported on an improved bearing assembly.
A steering column assembly includes a steering shaft supported by an upper steering column bearing assembly. If one or more of the ball bearings of the upper steering column bearing assembly were to become liberated, the liberated ball bearings could become wedged in the steering column assembly, causing a decrease in vehicle control.
In a conventional bearing assembly, the ball bearings are retained within the bearing assembly between an inner race and an outer race. When the ball bearings are distributed evenly along the circumferentially direction about the central axis of the bearing assembly, an annular gap defined between the inner race and the outer race has a substantially uniform radial dimension at all positions along the annular gap. Contrariwise, when the ball bearings are distributed unevenly along the circumferentially direction, the radial dimension of the annular gap may vary substantially between positions along the annular gap.
For example, if all of the ball bearings were to migrate to one side of the bearing assembly, a distance between the inner race and the outer race at the opposing side of the bearing assembly may be able to decrease substantially, resulting in a corresponding increase in the distance between the inner race and the outer race in the vicinity of the ball bearings. As a result, the radial dimension of the annular gap at that circumferential position might be sufficiently large that one or more ball bearings may become liberated from the bearing assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a steering column assembly supported on an improved bearing assembly in which the potential for release of one or more ball bearings is decreased substantially.